


Candy Bras and Glitter

by spooningwithisa (upriserseven)



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upriserseven/pseuds/spooningwithisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last night of the tour, and HAIM have given them candy bras as gifts. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Bras and Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songsaboutdrowning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsaboutdrowning/gifts).



> Based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/flo_tweet/status/278925235275825152) from Flo. And more specifically, the use of the word "us". This one isn't angsty, so I thought I'd post it as a light spot before the new chapter of Cover on Wednesday. For [songsaboutdrowning](http://archiveofourown.org/users/songsaboutdrowning/pseuds/songsaboutdrowning), I keep telling you you'd get a oneshot and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be posting any Florabella fic at all.

Alana had winked at her when it had been handed over. _Winked_. Looking back now, Florence couldn’t help but laugh at that. Those girls were sneaky; she had to hand it to them. How many people do you know who succumb to their desires because of a candy bra? 

“We have gifts for you guys! Candy and glitter and edible underwear, of course. Everything you need for a great final show!” Isa had raised an eyebrow at her, and then everything had been forgotten. 

Hours later, after clown suits and wrestling, crowd surfing and stripteases, an emotional grand ritual and one hell of an after party, it was mentioned. Mumbled, really. Quietly and in the dark and almost missed, but it had been there. 

“Did she say _edible underwear_?” Isa had giggled her words, and when Florence looked up, she was looking through the gift bag that had been thrust at her earlier that night. Throwing herself down, she landed on her hotel bed just in time to hear a victory from the other side of the room, “aha! She did, Florence. She said edible underwear. A candy bra. There’s a fucking candy bra in this bag. Florence are you listening to me? Floooooooorence!” 

“May I ask why you’re so excited about this?” Isa sighed and walked over to where she was lying on the bed, candy bra in one hand, the other behind her back. “What’s in your other hand?” A smirk. “Isa! What is in your other hand?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” The bed dropped beside her as Isa flung herself on to it. 

“You’re holding edible underwear aren’t you? You actually just lay down next to me holding edible underwear in your hand.”

“It was either that or I put it on, I thought you’d prefer this. Although that tone suggests otherwise, young lady.”

“Young lady? That’s a bit weird coming from the woman lying on my bed practically propositioning me.” Before she could process the words coming out of her own mouth, the candy bra had landed on her stomach and Isa had shifted. Florence turned her head to find grey-blue eyes staring at her, a uncertain grin spreading across Isabella’s features. 

“What do you think?” 

“To the candy bra?”

“To the proposition! Celebrate the end of the tour, start this year off with a bang, so to speak.”

“Do we actually need the candy bra? Because I don’t know if I can decide who should wear it.”

“Can’t we just have sex and then eat that?” 

Yeah, Alana had winked at her when it had been handed over. She had to remember to buy them a present.


End file.
